Question: My book is $131$ pages. I have been reading $7$ pages each day for $8$ days. How many pages are left to read?
Answer: $\text{Pages read}$ $\text{Pages left}$ ${?}$ $8 \times 7$ ${131}$ $56$ I have read $7$ pages each day for $8$ days. We can multiply to find the number of pages read so far. $8\times7={56}$ ${\text{Total}}$ pages $-$ pages ${\text{read}}$ $=$ pages ${\text{left}}$ to read ${131}-{56}={75}$ ${75}$ pages are left to read.